Rain
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Because rain keeps pouring down; mercilessly; cruelly.


**Title: Rain**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Ratings: T**

**Pairings: 8018 (slap me, please. I can't believe I write about this pairing.)**

**Summary: Because rain keeps pouring down; mercilessly; cruelly.**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Written for KHR Romance Writing Contest! Also, though it has no any Christmas atmosphere, this is my Christmas present from me to you all, lovely readers :D (How ironic of me to celebrate Christmas when I'm not a Christian… *chuckle*)**

_

* * *

Water, water, water…_

_Each droplets of rain sing a beautiful chorus._

_The night accompanies them._

_And, ask them, who's there?_

_And, call out its name._

_It'll tell the bittersweet of love._

_Water, water, water…_

_It'll never stop dancing._

* * *

"Rain…"

His voice was a whisper. Sweep along the edge of window sill ever so gently. Like a wind. It was stunning.

The man who stood next to him remained silent. Those strong arms wrapped around him, didn't intend to let him go ever for a second.

"Rain…"

He repeated. A sigh resounded. It sounds bitter, both to his ears, and his throat.

"Are you scared of rain?"

"…No."

Only the beat of the clock complying. No more words. He let all his fatigue evaporated as he remained still within the man's embrace. And there was silence. He doesn't need to tell him. That man understands him.

Things that he knew only need to be comprehended. Not to be told with words. Everything swung by desires. It was too sacred to be compared with eternity.

_Everything is about love…_

And when that man lifted his chin, claimed his lips once again, he knew everything won't be the same.

Because time will never wait.

Because rain keeps pouring down; mercilessly; cruelly.

"Do you prefer rain to me?"

No words escaped his lips. Even the wind that slipped in through the cracked window knew. The droplets that supposed to never linger in his black irises had melted.

"Then, I'll love you, who love the rain…"

_

* * *

Water, water, water…_

_Like a weapon injuring its user._

_The coldness it feels._

_Longing for what expected to return._

_Water, water, water…_

_Is this rain?_

_Or is this tear?_

_Water, water, water…_

_It'll never cease singing._

* * *

What is alone? What is wound? What is longing?

At least…those questions always whipped him. Like the sharp edge of a knife that was scratched before it finally grinded down.

What is hurt? What is cry?

He was never there to understand. At least…he no longer want to understand.

What is…love?

This time, he let the rain fell helplessly, touching the ground to wipe away his warmth. Giving another essence that was equally cold, not cooling. Yet he needed it, to teach him a lesson of life.

However, it wasn't the rain that he needed.

How he missed the silent rain that often wash the loneliness away from him.

Until when the rain replaced with a long dryness, he forgot the meaning of each answer to his questions.

Then he would ask,

_…what is…rain?_

When the overflowing feeling of emptiness surged, thus that man come and embraced him. Answering his confusions, and trying to invite in the beautiful evening in his cloudy curtains.

Nothing will be the prize for his efforts.

At least…he learned how to overcome his rain.

_

* * *

Water, water, water…_

_The swiftness of rain that was made of desires webs._

_Demand to hold your existence._

_It was effortless._

_Water, water, water…_

_When will you stop flowing?_

_Where did you come from?_

_Water, water, water…_

* * *

"Am I not allowed to love you, though I know you love the rain?"

Another silence struck. It was the easiest way that he chose to illustrate his feelings on the glassed canvas before him. It was reflecting their images. Their bodies that were leaning close to each other. The fragrance of night that brought to the boiling point, the real romance of the night, accompanied the couple that sharing their loves on the balcony.

It was hard to plant. And it was harder to do so under the downpour.

"I can't?"

"I don't know…"

"Why?"

"…Because there's no logical reason to explain it…"

One sentence that escaped his lips was more than enough. He let out a sigh. Then he muttered an empty apology. The man that embraced him smiled. A stunning grin stole on his lips.

"Have a rest tonight. Maybe the rain will protect you."

He wanted to scream. The rain couldn't possibly protect him. The rain shall assassinate him. No matter how much he loved the rain, clouding his sanity, it has been so long since the rain erased his hopes.

No feelings remained.

And definitely fatigue.

Once again, the heavy voice of that man echoed as he spoke close to his earlobe.

"Please rest…"

Until he fell asleep, closing his eyes. He demanded those drops of cool water to wash his sorrows away.

_

* * *

Water, water, water…_

"I'm sorry, but I must leave…"

"I understand. Then please leave. You must find your rain."

"I'm sorry…"

"Leave."

_Water, water, water…_

Then it was silence.

"Are you mad at me?"

A silence.

_Water, water, water…_

"Don't let yourself become my rain…"

**

* * *

…What's gotten into me to write such confusing story? Stupid rain manipulated my poor brain…**


End file.
